Musical Talent
by MizukiAoiVV
Summary: Mikuo has always been trying to convince her sister, Miku, a talented but shy singer, to join any singing related competition but always fails. One day, an audition is held by Vocaloid in search for talented singers. Will Miku miss this chance?


**Chapter 1: The Audition**

In Sapporo, Hokkaido, there lived an average girl of 16 years old named Hatsune Miku, and her brother, Mikuo. Miku was a girl of great talent in singing while Mikuo was more of a academic genius. Their parents love them dearly and they lived peacefully in a small house.

Miku always loved singing, but was always shy about it. So only those who're close to Miku knows about her talent. Mikuo, being the supportive brother he is, always encouraged Miku to join any singing competition held at their school. But Miku would always refuse and say that she's busy with other things.

One day, while Mikuo was surfing the internet, he came across a banner.

**Love to sing? Love music?**

**Then go for an audition to be a Vocaloid!**

**Requirements: **

**No age restrictions!**

**Write and sing your own songs!**

**Singing individually or in groups are allowed!**

**Date: 17, April, 2012**

**Place: XOXO**

Mikuo stared at his computer and was deep in thought.

'_Perhaps Miku will join this… I'm sure she'll win this!_' Mikuo thought with great determination.

And with that thought, he stood up and went to the living room. Miku was lying on the sofa with a bowl of salad.

"You know, you're going to get fat if you lie around and do nothing every day." Mikuo said while sitting next to Miku.

"What do you want?" Miku said in a rude tone while glaring at him.

"You might want to follow me. I've something to show you." Mikuo said.

Miku got up lazily and placed her salad onto the coffee table in the living room. They walked to Mikuo's room and Mikuo sat down on his chair. Miku took an extra chair and sat next to him.

"So?" Miku asked.

"Check this out." Mikuo said with a small grin.

As Miku read the banner, her eyes went wide.

"Seriously? THE Vocaloid?" She said while looking back to Mikuo with her eyes wide.

"Yup!"

Vocaloid was a company with talented singers. They always held auditions like this once in 2 years, but hardly anybody got selected. The judges were strict in choosing the perfect singers, but their singers weren't that well-known. Nevertheless, there were some people who're fans of Vocaloid, and Miku herself happens to be one of them.

"You're showing me this because…" Miku trailed off because she already knows what Mikuo is trying to tell her.

"Yeah! Isn't that great? This is your chance!" Mikuo was a caring brother and would always think about Miku's future rather than his own future.

"B-but…" Miku fidgeted while twirling her fingers.

"No buts, young lady! I'm going to get you sign up, and the audition is around half a month. You have lots of time to prepare." Mikuo said while frowning a bit.

Miku looked down at her lap and started to think.

Mikuo sighed and told her "Think about it, ok? This is a rare chance, and I'm sure you know it."

* * *

Miku lied in her bed with her blanket covering her whole body.

'_It has always been my dream to be a singer… Mikuo's right though, this is a rare chance. And I don't think I can wait for another 2 years if I missed this chance!_' Miku thought to herself.

'_Ah… But I'm so nervous about this_!' Miku sighed and closed her eyes.

'_I can think about this tomorrow_…' And with that thought, she slept.

* * *

Miku woke up when Mikuo had gone to her room and opened the curtains. He left the sunlight to shine on Miku's face which made her groan. Miku then covered her face with her pillow.

"Come on! Wake up now!" Mikuo said.

"Five more minutes…" She muffled out from her pillow.

"Gumi's here."

Right after he said that, Miku got up immediately to run to her door. She and Gumi were best friends since primary school when Miku was sleeping in class and Gumi woke her up before the teacher found out. Miku was alone that time and would always cling around Gumi and as time passed, they became the best of friends.

When Miku was about to leave her room, she paused at the opened door with her back facing Mikuo.

"What's wrong?"

"I…." Miku muttered softly.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm going to go for the audition!" Miku shouted with her back still facing Mikuo. Her face was slightly red from embarrassment.

Mikuo wondered what she was talking about.

'_Audition?_' Then, realization hit him! She agreed to the audition! He grinned widely and ran to Miku to give her a big hug. But before he could do so, Miku ran outside of her room.

* * *

"Gumi!"

"Oh, Miku, good morning!" Gumi smiled and stood up. She put her bag on the sofa.

Mikuo walked down the stairs and found his sister with Gumi, the daughter of the Megpoid company.

Miku glomped Gumi but Gumi was somehow still on her ground.

"Have you had your breakfast yet?" Miku asked Gumi. She really card a lot about her best friend.

"Yes, I did. I think you haven't right?" Gumi said.

"Yeah… " Miku's stomach growled.

"That won't do! Will you be eating at home or outside?"

"Um…" Miku looked at Mikuo.

Mikuo walked over to them. "I'm thinking breakfast at home."

"Ok, Gumi, you sit here while we make something to eat!" Miku said as she pushed Gumi down a sofa.

Before Gumi could offer her help, Miku and Mikuo already went into their kitchen. Gumi sighed and burried herself deeper into the sofa. She took out a book from her bag and began reading it.

* * *

Miku was simply irritated. It wasn't because of Gumi's visit, nor the fact she woke up early on a Saturday morning. It was because Mikuo kept smiling and whistling an awfully familiar tune.

"You're annoying me." She said bluntly.

"Can't I be happy?"

"No, It's just that you're awfully happy and it's creeping me out." Miku said while poking Mikuo's cheek with a raw spring onion.

"I can't help it! After years of trying to persuade you to sing in public, I've finally suceed in it!" He said happily.

Miku rolled her eyes and began slicing the spring onion into smaller pieces. '_Yeah, I'm happy too'_ She thought to herself with a small smile hidden from Mikuo's view.

* * *

Half a month passed by in a blink of an eye and it was the day of the audition. Miku was queuing to sign up. After she signed up, she went to the back stage and started doing vocal warm ups.

_Beep! You've mail!_

She took out her phone. The message was from Gumi.

**From: Gumi**

**To: Miku**

'**Good luck, Miku! And Mikuo says do your best!'**

Miku smiled to herself.

**From: Miku  
To: Gumi**

'**Thanks, Gumi! And Mikuo too!'**

"Next up, contestant number 23!" The announcer's voice was heard. The voice sounded awfully familiar to Miku.

"Eek!" Miku freaked out. Her number was 28, and she was starting to fidget with her fingers. She decided to go to see the audition to calm herself. She walked nearer to the stage but was still hidden from the judges' view. From there, she could slightly see teal hair which obviously belonged to Mikuo.

Miku saw a boy and a girl who seems to be twins with light yellow hair.

_"The first miracle was that you were born __  
__The second miracle was the time spent with you__"_

"_A lonely scientist developed a robot __  
__The result was said to be a "miracle"_

Miku was amazed by how wonderful they sounded. She felt more nervous but she couldn't get her eyes off their brilliant performance.

When the brilliant performance ended, Miku saw their marks given by the 3 judges. The number was slowly increasing and MIku tried to guess it.

"20… 23… 25… 27…" She mumbled to herself.

'_Wow, 27!_' She was once again amazed. Thunders of applause were soon heard.

* * *

"Contestant 28, please come to the stage!" The announcer standing at the stage called out through the microphone.

Miku took a deep breath before going on stage. She saw the announcer was Sweet Ann, a singer from Vocaloid. The 3 judges, Prima, a singer with a soft voice from England, Meiko, a Japanese and Kaito, a Japanese as well. Though their popularity weren't that great, especially Kaito, Miku still admired them as idols. She can't believed that she was standing so close to Sweet Ann!

"What's your name?" Meiko asked her through her microphone.

"U-um… My name's Hatsune Miku!" She squeaked out. She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to one of her many idols! The judges seemed to be surprised of how high her voice sounded.

"First sound from the future?" Kaito asked while raising his left eyebrow.

"Y-yes… My parents thought it would be nice." She said. Kaito nodded in understanding.

"So you're going to sing 'First Tone'? How fitting" Prima said.

"Well, I have a brother who would always encourage me to join singing competitions, but I would always refuse. He says he can't sing so I'm singing this song dedicated to him, my parents, and my friend." Miku said feeling a bit less nervous than before. She could see Mikuo beaming with pride at the audience's seat and Gumi giving her a thumbs up.

"Is there anything more you want to say before singing?" Sweet Ann asked.

"No, I would like to start please."

Sweet Ann wished Miku luck before leaving the stage. The music soon started and Miku took a deep breath before starting.

"_The first sound, what was it? __  
__The first sound you made... __  
__Concerning me, I am that (your diva) __  
__That's why, now, I'm happy"_

The audiences and the judges were in deep silence listening to Miku's soothing voice.

"_The first words, what were they? __  
__The first words you made __  
__I can't speak these words __  
__That's why, I sing them as such"_

"_Soon, days will pass, years will go by __  
__And will even turn the world gray __  
__You give this (song), and if it'll bring light __  
__Forever, I am going to sing it"_

"_The color of the sky, the scent of the wind __  
__The depth of the sea, and your voice __  
__I don't know them, but their song, __  
__I sing their song, and just give out my voice"_

"_If there's something that will reach you __  
__No matter how many times it will be __  
__It wouldn't change, that time of, __  
__That time of our first sound..."_

Mikuo's eyes went wide. He knew Miku was good at singing but this was way beyond his expectations.

"_The first sound, do you have it? __  
__The first sound you had... __  
__An unknown melody, in this town's sounds __  
__Doesn't it get you excited?"_

"_The first words, do you have them? __  
__The first words you had __  
__Having said nothing, I still didn't say __  
__The words were a little lonely"_

"_Soon, days will pass, years will go by __  
__More things would grow old __  
__Even if you change __  
__The thing that you don't want to lose __  
__Entrust it to me, okay?"_

Kaito was amazed by how well she sang. The previous audiences weren't so good though the twins were brilliant. But Kaito felt that he liked Miku's singing better.

"_The flow of time, the pain of scars __  
__The depth of love, and your voice __  
__I don't know them, but their songs, __  
__I will sing their songs, so listen"_

"_If you will ever wish for it __  
__No matter how many times it will be __  
__It wouldn't change, that time of, __  
__That time of our first sound..."_

Gumi's eyes had tears from Miku's singing. She had never felt so proud of her best friend.

"_The color of the sky, the scent of the wind __  
__The depth of the sea, and my song __  
__It wouldn't change, that time of, __  
__That time of our first sound..."_

"_The first sound, have you turned into it? __  
__The first sound you had turned into"_

"_Wherever in this world, I will sing __  
__Each and everyone's first sound..."_

After she finished the song, she bowed to the audiences and the judges. Her face was still facing the ground. She was getting nervous, did they hate her song? No sound or applause was heard at all. The judges were speechless. It was their first time hearing such a beautiful voice.

Miku began sweating and the urge to fidget. However, thunders of applause were soon heard and cheering could be heard. Miku looked up surprised and they didn't stop clapping until Meiko silenced them by clearing her throat through the microphone.

"Very well, Miku. Very well." Meiko said.

"Um… Thank you…?" Miku was unsure on how she should answer.

"I could feel your passion when you sing, Hatsune-san! You sang with your heart, and that's something you don't see every day!" Kaito said cheerfully.

"There's absolutely no flaw to it, well done, Miku." Prima smiled softly.

Miku smiled widely. "Thank you!"

Sweet Ann walked up to stage. "Very amazing, Miku!" She praised.

Miku blushed lightly. " Thank you." She said timidly.

The judges were discussing about Miku's singing and her point. When they were done, Prima gave Sweet Ann a thumbs up to show that they've finish discussing about her point.

"And I think it's time we have a look at Miku's mark!" Sweet Ann said to the audiences.

Miku was sweating and her palm felt wet. She felt her heart was beating faster than ever before. Mikuo and Gumi were both nervous as well. Gumi crossed her fingers and prayed for Miku. Mikuo looked at Miku's point increasing rapidly.

_20… 23… 26… 28… 30!_

Cheering was heard. Miku couldn't believe it. _'Full marks? I've never seen something like this! There must be a glitch or something!'_

Mikuo jumped in joy. Gumi and Mikuo high-fived each other.

"I knew she could do it! I knew she could!" Mikuo said happily.

"I'm happy she has full marks! Heaven knows who has that sort of marks before!" Gumi said.

"Wow, 30 marks! Miku, what're your thoughts?" Sweet Ann asked.

"Um… Are you sure nothing is wrong with the mark? A glitch or something?" She asked doubtfully.

"No, of course not!" Meiko said.

* * *

Miku walked down the stage and was very happy. She saw the twins standing beside the stage.

"Hey, you were awesome there!" The girl said.

"Yeah! You're so good, it makes me sad!" The boy joked.

"Thank you! And your performance was great too!" Miku said. It wasn't a lie, she was saying it truthfully.

"But compares to yours…" The girl said. The twins both sighed but smiled brightly again at Miku.

"I'm Kagamine Rin!" The girl said.

"And I'm Kagamine Len!" The boy said.

"And we're both 14 years old!" They said at the same time.

Miku couldn't help but think how cute they lookes. She smiled and said "I'm Hatsune Miku, 16 years old! Please to meet you!"

The twins grinned cheerfully. Rin held out her right hand to Miku while Len held out his left hand. Miku was confused for a second but she realized what they wanted. She held out both her hands and high-fived the twins with a grin.

_Beep! You'v email!_

Miku wondered who it was and expected it to be Gumi while taking out her phone. The twins looked over her shoulder curious about her message. Miku smiled again at how adorable they were.

As expected, it was from Gumi.

**From: Gumi**

**To: Miku**

'**Congratulations, Miku! Mikuo and I are so happy for you! He said he would've texted you himself but his phone ran out of battery. Anyway, it would take a while for them to announce the winner. So want to get some lunch until then?'**

"Your friend seems really nice." Rin said.

"Yeah, she is. Say, you wanna come with us for lunch?" Miku asked while turning to them.

"Sure!" Rin said while holding her stomach. "I'm starving!"

"Wait, Rin. Shouldn't we ask Miku's friend first?" Len said. Miku was surprise how well-mannered he seemed for a second there. Rin crossed her arms and pouted.

**From: Miku  
To: Gumi**

'**Ok! By the way, can I bring two of my friends too?'**

After Miku sent the message, she sat on a chair near the stage while waiting for the message. The twins took their chairs too and both sat between Miku.

_Beep! You've mail!_

**From: Gumi  
To: Miku**

'**Of course! Meet you at the back door!'**

"Yes!" Rin cheered.

"Remind me to thank your friend!" Len said.

Miku nodded and stand up. "Come on, let's go!"

The twins nodded obediently and each followed beside her.

* * *

**The lyrics were gotten from !**

**And to whoever reading this story, thank you!**


End file.
